Surprise
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: After the Duchess of Mandalore comes to Coruscant after Voyage of Temptation, Ashoka doesn't think much of it. But, when going to meet Obi-Wan and Anakin for lunch one day, she finds a little more than she bargained for in Obi-Wan's apartment... Request fic! R and R!


**(A/N) Request fic from Neon Wish Like Pine Trees. Ashoka finds out how Obi-Wan feels about Duchess Satine. Obitine fluff, which is always a good time. Hope you enjoy, R and R**

Anakin was glad she her master and Obi-Wan had returned from Mandalore. She had heard, in an overly dramatized account from Anakin, and a more modest one from Master Kenobi, the tale of assassin droids and Tal Merrick, and how Anakin was once again the savior of many lives. (That last bit had been far more emphasized in Anakin's portrayal of the events) she was glad they had come back, sometimes the thought of her master being away worried her, if she couldn't get to him, or something happened and she wasn't there to help.

She had seen the Duchess, an imposingly beautiful human woman who carried an air of confidence around her. She had left the loading docks, escorted by Obi-Wan, and headed immediately for the Senate while Anakin had been more preoccupied finding Senator Amidala in the crowd of visitors, and then waltzing over to meet Ashoka. She had seemed polite, but as she watched, it seemed as if she and Obi-Wan weren't very cordial to each other. Her hand rested on his arm as he escorted her, but Ashoka had seen them exchange no words on their way out of the hangar, and not even look at each other before they disappeared from sight. She didn't know what had happened there, but she figured it wasn't really that important to begin with or Anakin would have said something.

She was headed not to Obi-Wan's apartment, she was supposed to meet him and Anakin for lunch before the Senate meeting that afternoon. He lived in the upper level of the temple, where apparently he had been living since his days as a Padawan with Qui-Gon. He and Anakin had shared the apartment when they were master and apprentice, and even though he had been offered master's quarters with the other members of the council, he had chosen to stay there. Ashoka was glad, the room was huge, and the three of them could have dinner in there, and still have several extra chairs and seats in the common area.

She made it to his door a little bit early, it wasn't locked, so she slid it open, stepping inside. The kitchen area was empty, and Obi-Wan wasn't reading at the dining table like she sometimes saw him. She couldn't hear anything, but she could sense him somewhere in the apartment. She shrugged, and went to the icebox, looking for something to drink. By chance, when pulling out her water, she glanced over the top of the fridge into Obi-Wan's living room, and could barely contain the strangled gasp that came to her.

He was on the couch which wouldn't have been all that strange except the Duchess was sitting in his lap, her hands twisted in his hair as they kissed. Not that he wasn't a part of it, her large, overwhelming headdress was on his end table, and one arm was wrapped around her waist while the other combed gently through her hair.

Ashoka now had a decision to make, and she had to do it fast. She could slam the fridge and startle them, but she wasn't sure that was a conversation she ever wanted to have with Obi-Wan. She tried to imagine it, but all she could do was internally cringe at the thought of it. Or she could shut the fridge gently and leave, waiting on Anakin to show up. He wouldn't have a problem interrupting them. She decided on the latter option, and slowly, as quietly as she could manage, shut the fridge and bolted for the sliding door. It was only a few feet to the hallway, but she breathed heavily, still trying to process what she had just seen.

They had learned about this in classes at the temple, and she was fourteen, she understood the mechanics behind this kind of behavior in certain species including human and her own. But to think of Master Kenobi, of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, member of the Jedi council, esteemed war general, kissing some woman on his couch was not something she thought she was going to have to deal with. And to think, she had thought the he and Duchess Satine weren't getting along! At that thought, she had to laugh, and continued to until Anakin showed up, a few minutes late as per usual.

"You okay, Snips?" She raised her eyes but didn't say anything, following him into the apartment once again. Obi-Wan stood in the kitchen this time, arms behind his back, the Duchess standing in front of him, her headdress affixed back in her blonde hair, her stern look back on her face. Ashoka started to wonder if she'd been imagining it, but through the force she felt something coming through Obi-Wan's force signature. A kind of happiness that she hadn't felt from him before, and looking closely at him, she noticed his hair was a bit more disheveled and his clothes a bit turned on his body. She smirked to herself, earning a quizzical look from Anakin.

"Duchess." Anakin bowed slightly to her, and she nodded at him.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going. Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano. Master Kenobi." It what Ashoka knew was not her imagination, her gaze lingered on Obi-Wan, and she said his name in an odd tone, her voice dropped slightly, before she turned and walked through the open door, sliding it shut behind her.

"Hey, Obi-Wan, I thought you said you were going to have stuff out when we got here." Anakin had already moved on, rifling through the fridge to throw out packages of sandwich toppings and fruit. Ashoka walked over and took the bread from its bowl, getting three plates from the cabinet.

"Ah, yes." Ashoka looked over at Obi-Wan, getting cups from the dish machine. "I do apologize, I was a little busy."

"You can't fault Master Kenobi for having fun, Skyguy." Anakin didn't react immediately, but Obi-Wan stared at her for a moment, before quickly looking away.

"Please, Ashoka." Anakin shut the door, talking around a small melon he held in his teeth. "This is Obi-Wan, there's no way he was doing something fun."

"Oh, I don't know Master, maybe he and the Duchess were having a good time." This time Anakin looked at her too, his eyebrows raised as he started laying meat onto his bread. Obi-Wan didn't bother looking away this time, and Ashoka could see his gears turning, wondering what she knew.

"Maybe," Anakin turned then to look at his master, a wicked grin on his face, "They were."

"I assure you, I don't know what you mean." He looked away again, stepping over to get ice from his freezer. Anakin looked back at her and mouthed, "What happened?" She gestured back, making two mouths with her hands and tapping them together. Anakin smiled evilly. 

"So, what did the Duchess want, Obi-Wan?"

"To discuss the upcoming Senate meeting and her neutrality proposal." He was a good liar, his face save for his slightly blushing cheeks, gave away nothing. If she hadn't been paying attention, she wouldn't have noticed.

"Are you sure she didn't want…something else?" Even Ashoka, not fully comprehending the implication, knew the suggestion behind it. Obi-Wan tried to appear unfazed, but for the first time in her time spent with him, she heard him sputter.

"Well, I…I just…she only wanted my help, Anakin." Her master nodded his head, his lips pursed together unbelievingly. He passed Obi-Wan and Ashoka their sandwiches. "I would appreciate it if we didn't discuss this anymore." The pair obligingly nodded at him. "Now what are you two doing during the Senate meeting this afternoon?"

Before Anakin could respond, his mouth full of sandwich, Ashoka couldn't help herself. "Well, I was supposed to sit with Duchess Satine, but maybe you'd want to do that for me." Anakin nearly choked on his food, and Obi-Wan's enraged gaze didn't see their shared high five under the table.

He took a good look at Ashoka, and she willed for him to know what she had seen. It seemed he got the message eventually, after his cheeks turned redder than his hair, and didn't talk for the rest of lunch.


End file.
